Open Your Eyes
by a-little-bit-foxy
Summary: Rose is abducted while she and the Doctor laze around a deserted cliff's edge! What's in store for Rose? And will some unresolved issues and feeling surface after the Doctor is fatally wounded?


Hello ALL! Wow, i've had so much overwhelming support from my last song fiction, so i just wanna thank the people who took the time and effort to review my story! Thanks toCatefaerie and Luna Lovegood5! Your reviewswere fantastic!It means soooo much guys! i also wanna thank my friend Sam...she knows who she is! I also wanna apologise becoz i'm uploading this stuff really late at night! yawn so i apologise if my spelling is a tad dodgy, or my grammar has fallen to bits! I'm so proud, i got over 300 hits on my previous story! so, i hope you all like this one as much as you liked the other one! this is a song by Snow Patrol called Open Your Eyes, and i just thought about how perfectly it fitted into Doctor who! Also, this is in between episodes, somewhere between school reunion and GITF! YAY

**Disclaimer: **i don't own Doctor Who...though, i wish i did...coz then i'd know David Tennant waggles eyebrows and i don't own Snow Patrol...but i do own this plot line! so enjoy!

Open Your Eyes

Rose gazed lazily out to sea, and leant back a little into the Doctor who was her makeshift recliner. The two of them sat propped against a giant old oak tree, looking out onto the stormy sea. The waters churned roughly building up foam, and throwing it heavily onto the saturated sand down below the cliff that finished some 30 metres in front of the two travellers.

"You comfortable there?" the Doctor asked Rose with a grin. She nodded happily and laughed, clutching her head in her hands behind her back and sighing loudly.

"Yeah, doesn't get much better than this…" the Doctor mused. "though…it could be just that little bit better with some apple grass."

Rose grinned up at the Doctor, and pulled herself to her feet. Dusting off her pants, she adjusted her top, and took several steps closer to the cliff's edge. The wind on top of the cliff was picking up, and it lifted Rose's hair; making it dance. She laughed gleefully, and opened her arms as if she was hugging the air.

The Doctor smiled over at her warmly, and ruffled his hair subconsciously; scolding himself.

'_What are you thinking? Rose is out of bounds, and even just thinking about her could have disastrous affects! But…she's so beautiful, and so…Rose! Shut up brain shut up!_' the Doctor hit himself on the head and scowled.

Rose took another step closer to the edge and raised her arms higher, smiling with delight. She was now only two or so metres from the edge, and the long, green grass surrounding her danced crazily in the strong wind.

"Rose! Watch out! You're getting really close to the edge!" the Doctor warned. He had made a promise to Jackie Tyler, and if Rose fell off that cliff…well, he dare not even think of what could ensue! Not to mention the loss…

The Doctor shook his head, and tried to block all his thoughts. He was getting carried away with his own thoughts and it worried him. He looked back to the cliff's edge just in time to see a blue alien teleportation laser shoot down and encompass Rose. She screamed loudly, her arms hanging limply by her sides.

The blue light was now surrounding Rose, and she seemed to disintegrate; the billions of tiny pieces of her flying up through the laser's tube.

The Doctor sprang to his feet, his eyes wide in surprise. No…this couldn't be happening! She was-was gone! But how could it happen that quickly? And why had he not jumped to his feet sooner? He slapped his forehead sharply, and sprinted over to the TARDIS, flinging its blue wooden doors open in anger.

The Doctor raced up the grating and over to the TARDIS control panels, punching in codes, and stabbing buttons, all the while, his two hearts racing, and his mouth dry.

"C'mon! C'mon! Follow the alien activity! Go on! Chase! CHASE THE BLOODY SPACESHIP!" the Doctor yelled angrily at the computer system, banging his fists against the keyboard.

All this feels strange and untrue 

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

The Doctor stepped back from the controls in disbelief. He clutched his head weakly, and kicked the underside of the controls. This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening.

My bones ache my skin feels cold 

_And I'm getting so tired and so old_

The Doctor sighed and clutched the panels, a million thoughts racing through his head. He looked down at his hands, and noticed they were shaking. They were cold and clammy, and suddenly a heavy feeling of tiredness passed over him, making him feel weak. He was so exhausted, from travelling, from running around after aliens, and now Rose was gone, and the TARDIS had decided it wasn't going to work. Maybe he should just give up?

The Doctor was thrown backwards as the TARDIS jerked into life. The familiar sound of travelling set in, and the Doctor smiled triumphantly, pulling himself off the ground.

The TARDIS landed with a bump, and the Doctor fell over again. Once he was upright once more, he stroked the TARDIS controls for a moment, thanked it, kissed it, and made his way out of the double doors, hoping that Rose was on the other side.

The Doctor stepped out onto a silver platform hovering over a vast expanse of metal shelves. He looked around quizzically, and scratched his head. Where was he? He took another step forward so that the tips of his shoes were hanging over the edge.

Suddenly, his eyes caught something that was happening some 20 metres below. He squinted, and retrieved his glasses from inside his coat pocket, and slipped them on hurriedly. Looking down, he saw Rose, sprawled on the floor, her hair fanned out behind her, and her clothes crooked. Standing over her were two cloaked figures. Their "hands" were webbed claws, and the Doctor watched on in horror as one bent down and stroked Rose's face.

The anger swells in my guts 

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

The Doctor snarled angrily, baring his teeth, and ran back into the TARDIS. The engine started up with the familiar churning, and the Doctor soon found himself on the same platform as the aliens.

He jumped from the TARDIS, completely unprotected, blind hatred coursing through his veins. All he could see was that Rose was in danger. He lunged forward, his arms outstretched, striking the air with his fists.

"Aargh!" he yelled, striking one of the creatures over the head. "GIVER HER BACK TO ME!" The creature fell to the floor, and the second turned sharply, and drew a metal spear from its robes. The Doctor took a step back, as the creature made its way towards him, the spear glinting in the dim light.

'_Oh crap! I'm un-armed…wait a second…_' The Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, and thrust it at the creature, the blue light illuminating the spear. The Doctor yelled loudly as the spear was thrust into his chest. A searing pain beyond anything else over came him and he shuddered, his body sagging.

"give…her…back…!" the Doctor managed to say; sweat glistening on his brow. His eyes shone in hatred as he lunged towards the creature and grabbed the spear, turning it on its owner, and thrusting it into the creatures chest.

The creature fell back; dead, and the Doctor proceeded towards Rose, limping heavily, his breathing constricted.

I want so much to open your eyes 

_Cause I need you to look into mine_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

He fell to his knees beside her, and took her head in his hands, gently stroking her forehead.

Rose's chest was gently rising and falling, and the Doctor sighed with relief.

"Rose…If you can hear me, I-I just want you to know that I…I…"

"…You what?" Rose asked weakly, making the Doctor jump a foot into the air.

"Hey," he said, smiling down at her. "You're awake; you had me worried there for a second."

"You what Doctor?"

Rose smiled and lifted herself a little off the ground. Her elbow dug into his chest, and he gasped loudly, his eyes widening in pain and shock. Rose's smile faltered, and she gaped down at the Doctor's wound. Blood poured from the deep gash in his chest, and Rose tentatively raised a hand, and put it gently onto his chest.

"Doctor! You're hurt! Come on! We have to-to go!" Rose got to her feet, and took the Doctor's hand, pulling him to his feet.

Get up get out, get away from these lairs 

_Cause they don't get your soul and your fire_

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

She held onto his arms and led him over to the TARDIS doors. Rose took his hand and slipped her fingers through his, giving his hand a little squeeze. They stepped inside the TARDIS together, and the Doctor smiled down at Rose, his eyes shining. Rose led him over to the control panels and let him lean against the rim, her hands resting gently on his chest.

"It's okay Rose, I-I'm fine, don't worry about me." He tried to smile reassuringly, and Rose's hands dropped to her sides.

Every minute from this minute now 

_We can do what we like anywhere_

"Come on Rose…now that you're safe, where to? There's still so much that I have to show you, so much that I have yet to see. We can leave straight away, and we'll never look back."

Rose smiled happily and nodded, tapping her chin in thought. Before she could say anything, the Doctor's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, falling heavily onto the floor with a thud.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled. She bent down and turned him over so that he was lying on his back, his head on her lap.

The Doctor's eyes flickered open, and he surveyed Rose through tired eyes. He smiled weakly at her.

"Rose, something-something's wrong. I think I'm dying…"

"Well, you'll regenerate then won't you…new new new Doctor, and I'll have to get to know you all over again! But I don't want to Doctor, I like you just the way you are…" A tear rolled down Rose's cheek, and the Doctor reached up and wiped it away.

"Technically it'd be the 11 from the original, so I'd be the new new new new new new new new new new new Doctor…"

"No Rose, you don't understand. I think something's gone wrong, and I'm dying…for good. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I just am…I never thought it would end this way…but I guess everything has its time. The last of the Time Lords; we're finally finished…"

The Doctor sighed heavily, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Don't talk like that Doctor! Look, in a couple'a seconds you'll be glowin' and then you'll be a new you! Just don't talk like that…" The Doctor shook his head.

"No, Rose, I'm not going to recover."

"Look Rose, there's something I have to tell you…something you have to know…. well…you know- you and me, me and you…us. Well, what I mean to say is…is…We're great together you and I, I and you…oh god, I'm babbling, and here I was trying to be sentimental…I guess I got the mental part eh? Look Rose, I love you…that's the long and short of it; I love you with every fibre of my being, and I know that after all I've said about us never being able to make it, it just made me love you more!…I just regret having to leave so soon! I mean, this suit, it's just so stylish…"

Rose felt like laughing, she knew the Doctor wouldn't want to leave quietly, and with Rose looking so miserable, but he wasn't going anywhere! He was perfectly fine, he'd only been speared through one of his hearts…no biggy.

'_Oh god! He really is dying!_'

Rose began to sob loudly, and pressed her lips against the Doctor's, her salty tears mixing with the sadness and love of their kiss. The two just sat their, clutching each other for dear life, and willed the moment to go on forever.

The Doctor drew back, and smiled up at Rose, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Goodbye Rose Tyler…" he said, lying back against the grating. "Live long and prosper." He said quietly, saluting her with the Klingon sign, his eyes closed.

Rose laughed despite herself, and kissed the Doctor gently on the forehead, and swept his hair off his face.

"I love you too…" Rose whispered in his ear, as the Doctor went limp. Rose gasped loudly, and took his hand, tears cascading down her cheeks.

The TARDIS suddenly started its engine and the police box made it's way back through the space time vortex, and back into twenty first century London. It bumped gently as it landed, but Rose didn't feel a thing as she continued to gaze down through blurry eyes at the Doctor, his lifeless body so still and cold. He was gone…Her Doctor was…gone.

Rose sat on the grating for hours, clutching the Doctor's body, tears falling gently onto his chest. She didn't move at all, and the only sound that could be heard was the breaking of her heart as the Doctor slipped away from her forever.

I want so much to open your eyes 

_Cause I need you to look into mine_

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you…_


End file.
